dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Zestiria Victory Lines
' '''Sorey: No foe…! ' ' Rose: Can stand…! ' ' Both: In our way! ' ' Hope: Seriously, do you two need to do that every time we win? ' ' Rose: Uh… well I guess...hey, why do we do it all the time, Sorey? ' ' David: Mikleo, your water attacks are quite impressive. ' ' Mikleo: As are your ice attacks. Are you sure you’re not a seraph? ' ' David: That’s something I’m wondering myself… ' ' Rainbow: Oh yeah! Another victory in the books! ' ' Edna: You act as if you beat the Hellion yourself. ' ' Rainbow: Well, no, i cant exactly beat them, i need Sorey to beat them for good or Lailah to purify em…. Hey, i can tell when someone else needs the stage, alright?! ' ' Edna: I think i just stumped you. Odd. ' ' Zaveid: You know Sectonia, if you took on a more human appearance, i’d say you'd be even stronger. ' ' Sectonia: Oh, so you’re saying I’m not so strong now? ' ' David: Uh-oh! Now she’s getting fired up. ' ' Zaveid: Oh c’mon, i was trying to be nice! ' ' Sectonia: I appreciate the effort, though. ' ' Indigo: Hey Edna, have you ever noticed that you and Presea are alike in transmitting your thoughts? ' ' Edna: You're comparing me to a revived husk after 16 years who's trying to regrasp her emotions? ' ' Indigo: Hey, I'm not trying to be offensive to either of you! Hey, back me up on this Presea! ' ' Presea: It’s not like I had a choice in the matter. ' ' Indigo: Well, how did you end up like that anyway? ' ' Edna: She probably was defeated and had to put herself in stasis for quite awhile. ' ' Presea: Actually… Experimentation. ' ' Indigo: Seriously?! ' ' David: Yeah! I can deal some damage when I want to! ' ' Edna: Sometimes, your ego shows even though you don't want it too. ' ' Sheena: Oh, come on. Let the guy try to act tough. ' ' Hope: I think I'm getting the hang of using a Spear, right Dezel? ' ' Dezel: Just watch where you swing that thing. ' ' Hope: Hey, whacking my allies only happens often… sometimes. At least you don't smack anybody with your whips. ' ' Dezel: Exactly. ' ' Hope: And i just proved your point. ' ' Lailah: Do you ever run out of paper to invoke your summons, Sheena? ' ' Sheena: Depends on who I try to summon. ' ' Sorey: So the amount of those tags you use depend on the magic expended to summon the creature? ' ' Sheena: Guess you can say that? Depends on the type, too. ' ' Lailah: You can always use my Purification Tags to invoke your fire summon easier! ' ' Sheena: Thanks, but… I don’t think that would be necessary. ' ' Sorey: I never thought your kicks could be so powerful, Regal. They even stager Hellions. ' ' Rose: Yeah, that's pretty cool. What's your secret to those awesome kicks? ' ' Regal: Simple, just focus more on leg movement. ' ' David: Or maybe it’s that oath of yours… ' ' Mikleo: You need to take your job as the Chosen more seriously, Zelos. ' ' Zelos: It’s that title that’s given me a tough life, you know. ' ' Ramona: Colette doesn’t complain about it, though. ' ' Zelos: Well… It’s different for her. ' ' Sorey: Its amazing that a sword comes out of your chest, and you don't even get hurt! ' ' Mikelo: Are you calling them out like Sorey does with us, Scott? ' ' Scott: No, they just convey to my emotions, that’s all. ' ' Lailah: Scott, i can sense through palm reading that you’ve walked a hard path for Ramonas hand in love. ' ' Scott: You wouldn’t believe the half of it. ' ' Lailah: I honestly can't believe you’d fight 7 men who dated Ramona before… ' ' Ramona: One of em was a girl. ' ' Lailah: You and a girl, dating?! ' ' Ramona: It’s a long story. ' ' Scott: I know. I couldn’t believe it at first, either. ' ' Dezel: Pretty impressive that you can wield a sledgehammer with that build of yours. ' ' Ramona: Well, as impractical as it my seem, it’s not really a bother. ' ' Rose: Especially considering its really huge and the top is cement. That must weigh a ton to anyone normal. Are you even human, Ramona? ' ' Ramona: Of course I am. What did you expect me to be? ' ' Rose: Isn’t wielding a large ax like that kinda heavy for ya, Presea? ' ' Presea: Not really. ' ' Rose: I was confused at first because you were swinging it around while you were so younger than the others…. Oh, right… stone statue for 16 years. ' ' Presea: Not exactly a statue. ' ' Zaveid: You dated twins at the same time?! You're a lucky girl, Ramona. ' ' Ramona: Not so lucky when it came back to bite me. ' ' Scott: Hey, I was the one getting my ass kicked with Kim and Stephen! ' ' Zaveid: Two on three, eh? Shouldn't you have won? ' ' Scott: Try facing off against them in a battle of the bands. ' ' Edna: So in the end, you beat Gideon and you went off to love each other. What are you doing here then? ' ' Scott: Well, that’s basically how I ended up with these guys. ' ' Edna: Those Subspace doors malfunctioned, didn't they? ' ' Scott: Not sure if you’d put it like that. ' ' Mikleo: What was your hardest opponent in the League, other than Gideon? ' ' Scott: Man, you gotta put me on the spot there…. Uh, I’d say Todd. ' ' Mikleo: I can hardly believe a Vegan would have Telekinesis. ' ' Scott: Yeah, it was a long day. Plus, there was Envy. ' ' Ramona: Who I was in a stalemate with, those high kicks are hard-hitting. ' ' Mikelo: Scott Pilgrim, your life is one big confusing mess. ' ' Scott: Tell me about it. ' ' Mikleo: Raine, your Aquaphobia kicked in when you were getting close to me in the battle. ' ' Raine: I’m sorry. I guess I couldn’t help it sometimes. ' ' Mikleo: Maybe if you tried to stand next to me, you'd get over it and you’ll have no problem swimming again. ' ' Raine: I appreciate it, Mikleo. ' ' (Before David and Sectonia’s armatus event) ' ' Lailah: David, are you feeling alright? ' ' David: I’m fine... You don’t need to worry about me. ' ' Scott: Just give him some space, Lailah. ' ' Rose: Sheena, you really need to try summoning with more powerful tags. ' ' Sheena: I don’t really see what the problem is. ' ' Rose: Nothing's the matter, it's just if you use different tags, your summons might have stronger moves. ' ' Sheena: I’m...not sure if it works that way. ' ' Rose: Never know until you try, right? ' ' Sheena: If you say so. ' ' Rainbow: Nice work Edna, Presea! Guess some big things DO come in small packages! ' ' Presea: Um… Th-thank you. ' ' Edna: Do I detect nervousness, Presea? ' ' Presea: Maybe. ' ' Lailah: Sectonia, do you ever think to use your magic to take on a human-bee hybrid state? ' ' Sectonia: I prefer not to discuss such a subject. I get bad memories from the thought. ' ' Rose: But you can't really move on unless you face those memories. ' ' Sectonia: I suppose you’re right. Thanks, Rose. ' ' Mikleo: So what’s a reporter doing all the way out here? ' ' Leia: It is a reporter’s duty to unravel the truth, no matter the danger! Mikleo: Just don't go overboard, you’ll get yourself killed. ' ' Leia: I’m well aware of that. I’m not that fragile girl I was years ago. ' ' Rose: Pretty crazy seeing a reporter fight with a staff. ' ' Leia: Actually, I was training with Jude using this. ' ' Jude: And you’ve never lost your touch since then. ' ' Sorey: Spirit Fossils, huh? You think those connect with our problems here? ' ' Jude: I don’t think so. It seems to be a different case. ' ' Sorey: But if we find some, we’ll count on you to overlook them, right? ' ' Jude: That’s right. ' ' Rose: So, did you know David at all, Akane? ' ' Akane: Nah, he was outta my radar since i was in Class 77-B. Honestly, none of us ever knew the guy was around. ' ' Hope: And yet he was friends with Hifumi… is he really a inhabitant of your world? ' ' Akane: Who knows? ' ' Akane: So, how’d ya like my fighting, Dave? ' ' David: Pretty impressive, Akane. I can tell that you’re the backbone of your classmates. ' ' Akane: Yeah, someone's gotta cover the slack. ' ' Edna: Is David really from your world? ' ' Akane: How should I know, I barely even knew the guy. All I know is, he’s one hard case to crack, arent ya? ' ' David: Kind of wish I wasn’t. ' ' Edna: As a Reporter, you must have gotten all kinds of leads on the worlds and everything else. ' ' Leia: It’s basically a requirement. ' ' Edna: I don't really see the point in getting scoops on everything you see. ' ' Leia: You sure are a tough nut to crack. ' ' Zaveid: So Raine, your bro ever get protective of you dating wise? ' ' Raine: Not really. I don’t think he ever discusses that. Though, he’d probably toss a fire ball if you try. ' ' Zavied: Scott, lemme just say that I envy you beating on seven guys just to get the girl. ' ' Scott: Even if one of them is a girl? ' ' Zaveid: No way! You hit a girl?! ' ' Scott: Not intentionally. ' ' Edna: What kind of a band names themselves ‘Sex Bob-omb’? ' ' Scott: The kind run by Stephen. ' ' Edna: You let him push the band around too much. No wonder you're the bass player. ' ' Scott: Let’s just leave it at that… ' ' Scott: Rose, your knifeplay kinda reminds me of Knives. ' ' Rose: Her name’s actually Knives? Wow, talk about a crazy name. ' ' Scott: I know, right? ' ' Rose: She give you any trouble when she was dating you? ' ' Scott: Well, there was this one time… ' ' Lailah: You dated someone younger than you?! ' ' Scott: Wasn’t really proud of that. ' ' Ramona: That was before he met me, so it kind of works out. ' ' Dezel: Not bad swordplay from an average civilian form a snowy town. ' ' Scott: It tends to work out when it counts. ' ' Zaveid: That's a crazy bag. What else is in there besides a hammer? ' ' Ramona: You don’t want to know. ' ' Zaveid: What, I don't wanna know where you store all those random objects in that small of a bag? ' ' Ramona: Exactly. Pretty much anything I can think of. ' ' Zaveid: Heh, impressive. ' ' Lailah: Fascinating, a portable access to an alternate storage dimension inside that one single bag! ' ' Jude: Believe it or not, that’s how they met me. ' ''' Ramona: I didn’t even think it was possible. The inside of it normally just reacts to my mind. Lailah: Well, its very useful. Category:Skits